


露水红颜

by sweetchul



Category: MasiWoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul





	露水红颜

00  
“我给你的爱写在西元前，深埋在美索不达米亚平原。”

01  
金钟云终于辞职了，在忍受了这个不要脸的东家六个月之后。拿着他拍的图到处扶贫的做法不是一次两次了，都说事不过三，在这个前老板这里可以说是事过三百都不过分。

早在一个月前就和新公司约好了面试，在两周后。金钟云也没拿什么东西回家，除了自己的电脑和一些资料，其他无关紧要的东西他全扔在了办公室，眼不见为净。

去土耳其旅游的计划是两个月前就安排好的，后天出发，玩一周，回家再休息几天去面试，完美至极。

对于这次计划了两个月的旅行，说不期待是假的，回家睡了个好觉第二天起床金钟云就开始收拾行李，最后看着被自己塞得满满当当的行李箱他就恨不得马上上飞机走人。

02  
崔始源在连续加班一个月后终于盼来了休假的副总经理，一看到李赫宰走进办公室还没开口说话他就起身扔下一句“两周后见”然后消失在了走廊尽头。

“刚还想跟他说两周后有个面试让他去呢。”

李赫宰只能转头对着一脸苦笑的助理悠悠然抛下一句可有可无消息再捡起崔始源抛给他的剩下的工作。

崔始源打开订票软件确定了一眼是后天的机票才倒头大睡，他可能已经有36个小时没合眼了。

03  
打登机牌的时候金钟云就注意到站在自己前面的高个子男人了，戴着墨镜，再加上头上渔夫帽的帽檐压得比较低，很难看清楚脸，但不得不说，身材很棒。没想到托运行李的时候这个男人又和自己在一个窗口，得了，这个时间点只有两趟国际航班，这个人要么飞迪拜，要么就和自己一样飞伊斯坦布尔。  
   
金钟云过完安检来到候机口的时候，正好看见那个男人在角落的椅子上坐下。  
   
他有点想对着那个男人吹口哨，可是又觉得这个动作实在有点流氓，只好作罢，在男人身后找了个空位坐下。  
   
04  
崔始源一上飞机，看到的就是一个穿白色T恤，身材匀称的男人往行李架上放什么东西的一幕，衣服下摆大概是抬手的时候无意撩起，露出了一小块平坦的腹肌，破洞牛仔裤松松垮垮地堪堪停在腰部，很难不让人遐想联翩。  
   
崔始源不自觉地吞咽了一下，刚打算往前走就见那人放好东西转过了身，他承认他的确愣了两秒。  
   
“抱歉，挡着你了吧。”  
   
“没关系，我就坐你旁边。”  
   
还好他现在带着墨镜，不然他此时此刻的傻愣表情就会被眼前的人尽收眼底。  
   
但就算有墨镜的遮掩，金钟云还是能感觉得到旁边的男人在盯着自己看，这种目光他太熟悉了，以往对于这种他都是放任不管，但今天他突然想要和这个男人玩一玩。  
   
“你好，我叫金钟云。”  
   
“你好，崔始源。”  
   
“出差吗？”  
   
“不是，去休假。”  
   
“一个人？”  
   
“嗯。”  
   
金钟云没再继续说话，但他心里清楚这趟旅程他不会是一个人了。  
   
05  
“要我帮你拎一个吗？”  
   
“哪有这么娇气。”  
   
“住一晚明天去租车？”  
   
“嗯哼。”  
   
下了飞机后两个人心照不宣谁都不提其他的，仿佛本就是一对结伴旅行的友人。

06  
“今天就沿海公路，200公里，估计得玩个一天，晚上在卡帕多奇亚你要勉强和我挤一张床了。”

“说实话我完全没做什么准备，多亏了有你。”

“你是该好好感谢一下我，你一个人大概只有睡车上。”

“走吧，我来开车，你就好好享受就行了。”

“出发——”

高兴得跟个小孩似的，还是个三十几岁的人吗。崔始源看着金钟云钻进车里的背影突然笑出了声，只觉得自己运气太好捡到了个宝。

“放点音乐？”

“行，放你爱听的吧。”

“我爱听的一般人可不爱听。”

“我可不是一般人。”

金钟云翻了一下盒子里的唱片都没找到什么满意的，正想关上时看见了被夹在最下面的一张Darren Hayes。

熟悉的旋律响起时崔始源挑了挑眉没说话。

“这个车主品味也没那么差。”

“我以为你会喜欢...Imagine Dragons？”

“嗯？你猜的？”

“直觉。”

“什么时候男人的直觉也这么准了。”

金钟云盯着崔始源的侧脸看了一会儿，心里有股不可名状的感觉正在悄悄蔓延开来。

“大概只对特定的人比较准。”

撩人的手法也不怎么样嘛。

07  
到晚上十点的时候两个人离酒店还有十几公里的路程，崔始源看着旁边吵吵了一天的金钟云头都快埋到胸口了，突然就起了坏心。

打电话给酒店问能不能晚一点到之后得到了肯定的回复，他就把车开到了路边停下。

“起床了小孩儿。”

“啪。”

手刚碰到金钟云的脸就被人条件反射地打开了，声音非常之清脆。

这下金钟云也清醒了。

“不好意思...这是哪儿了？”

“离酒店还有十几公里了，想让你看看星星。”

“出去看吧。”

车前盖儿表示我不是用来给你俩赏星星的。

“国内可看不见这种景色。”

“有酒就好了。”

“开车呢，喝什么酒。”

“我不是下午在便利店买了吗？”

“我又给你悄悄放回去了。”

“你这家伙...”

不过崔始源在结账时又悄悄拿了什么东西金钟云可就不知道了。

“晚点到酒店没关系吗？”

“没关系，我刚打电话问过了。”

“诶，我说你...”

金钟云转过头想跟崔始源说什么，就看到他在盯着自己看。

“你看着我干什么？”

“就是觉得你这样特别好看。”

金钟云突然就不知道该往哪里看了。

“有人说过你眼睛好看吗？”

弯弯的桃花眼，笑一下谁都扛不住吧。

“嗯？太多了。”

果不其然，金钟云冲着他笑了一下，这一笑让崔始源彻底失了神。

他鬼迷心窍地凑上前吻了吻金钟云，一秒后又分开。

“怎么了这是？”

夜色下很难看出金钟云泛红的后耳。

“抱歉没忍住。”

一阵沉默。

“崔始源。”

“嗯？”

金钟云突然直起了身子，手一撑就跨坐在了崔始源身上。

“忍不住就不要忍了。”

说完也不等崔始源回复，勾住他的脖子就吻了下去。

这次的吻不再浅尝辄止。

崔始源终于反应过来金钟云想干嘛了，既然两情相悦，那自己也没理由不好好享受。

08  
崔始源一只手扣住金钟云的腰，一只手按住他的后脑勺，不让他有任何退缩的机会。

“唔...”

金钟云刚想退开一下就又被崔始源按了回去，两个人不知道交换了多久的呼吸，崔始源才放过金钟云松开了扣在他脑后的手。

“你硬了。”

“你不也是？”

“现在回酒店吗？”

“不了，做了再回，下午不是买了套吗？”

“我以为你不知道呢。”

“你真当我瞎吗？”

“真是拿你没办法...”

说完崔始源的一只手伸进了金钟云宽松的上衣里，顺着他的肋骨一寸一寸地往上滑，金钟云被他弄得有点痒痒，没忍住笑了出来。

“你就这么破坏气氛呢？”

“痒...唔。”

崔始源惩罚小孩子似的捏住了金钟云的乳首，惊得金钟云在他身上颤抖了一下。

“轻...轻点！”

另一只手也慢慢地扶上了金钟云的背部，崔始源能清晰地感受到他完美的蝴蝶骨。

“这里都没肉...”

随后崔始源解开了金钟云的牛仔裤，左手揉了一把他紧实的臀部。

“这里倒是手感不错。”

“别废话了。”

金钟云身子一前倾就堵住了崔始源那张聒噪的嘴。

两个人下面某个部位此时此刻紧密相贴，互相都能感觉到对方在顶着自己，但崔始源按好像并不着急，他双手扣住金钟云的臀部，一下一下地让两人硬得发烫的性器相互摩擦。

“你干嘛...”

“先蹭一下...”

“你给我干脆点，是不是不行。”

“亲爱的，没人告诉过你，不能对男人说他不行吗？尤其是...正要干你的男人。”

崔始源一只手解开了自己的裤子，当金钟云不再隔着一层牛仔裤感受他快要爆炸的器官时，他承认他是怕了，这个尺寸他今晚可能要交代在这里了。

他有点心虚地动了动自己的身子，想要掩盖自己红得快要滴出血的耳朵，就被崔始源一口制止住。

“别乱动，我怕我一个忍不住立马办了你。”

“你...”

还没说出后面的字句，金钟云的手就被崔始源抓住去够他已经硬得不行的欲望。

太大了，金钟云脑子里只剩下这三个字。

“帮我脱了。”

金钟云有点发怵，他看着崔始源的性器弹出来的那一刻差点想要逃走。

“你摸摸它。”

崔始源看着金钟云鼻尖细小的汗珠就知道他紧张了，但他又忍不住想要欺负一下这只小野猫。

“硬吗？”

“你自己的鸟你自己感觉不到吗？”

哟呵，小家伙这时候还嘴硬。

崔始源的手悄无声息地探到金钟云身后扯下了他的内裤，然后托起他的臀部让他稍微跪起来一点。

金钟云只觉得想找个洞钻进去，他跪起来后，那勃起的东西正好杵在崔始源面前。

“当然要先把宝贝你伺候好了。”

金钟云右眼皮突然跳了一下，只觉得大事不妙，下一秒他的性器就被一股暖流包裹住。

崔始源再给他口。

“你...啊...”

他本来想让崔始源停下来，奈何一阵阵快感冲得他说不出话。

等到他射出来的时候他已经快没什么力气了。

“爽了吗宝贝？”

“嗯…”

“那也该我爽一下了哦。”

金钟云整个人挂在崔始源身上喘着气，发出了一声猫咪一般的轻哼。

“嗯…”

崔始源就着金钟云刚刚射出来的白浊在他穴口处轻轻按压着，他听着金钟云在他耳边哼哼着手上一个没忍住就探进了洞口。

“唔...！”

金钟云的手指骤然抓紧了崔始源的肩膀，硬生生在崔始源的身上留下了几道红痕。崔始源缓慢地抽动着手指，在金钟云开始在他身上乱动时他就知道这小家伙嫌不够了。

接连塞进了两根手指，崔始源在金钟云体内  
试探性地胡乱搅着，终于在碰到某一处时金钟云宛如触电了一般在他身上剧烈地颤抖着。

“这里吗…？”

“唔...啊！”

“看来是了哦宝贝。”

崔始源不停地用手指按压着那一处，手指抽插的速度也逐渐加快。

“啊...慢...慢点...”

“嗯？这还只是手指呢亲爱的...一会儿你怎么办？”

金钟云感觉到身后开始胀痛，他想抬手打一下崔始源的背示意他不要再继续放入手指了，没想到手刚抬起来就感觉到身后的手指撤了出去。

崔始源看他一脸不高兴的样子又想逗逗他了。

“想要我进去吗？”

金钟云死死咬住嘴唇不说话，他瞪着崔始源告诉他用户体验感极差。

“自己坐上来，乖。”

“宝贝...我想你自己坐上来，快点。”

金钟云还是不说话，只是他开始用双手撑在崔始源腿上慢慢地靠近挺立的欲望。但是崔始源实在是太大，进了一半金钟云就感觉到有点疼了。

“疼...”

“乖，剩下的交给我吧…”

他双手扣住金钟云的腰，强忍着一把按下的冲动，让金钟云慢慢适应他的尺寸。

“轻...轻点。”

“好好好。”

终于等到整根没入，金钟云趴在崔始源肩头羞得说不出话。

“宝贝。”

“嗯…？”

“自己动好不好？”

“累...”

“那我也不动了哦…”

“你真是...！”

“乖，自己动。”

金钟云咬咬牙心里骂着崔始源得寸进尺的小人，一边直起自己的腰上下摆动。

“宝贝快点。”

“要求这么多你自己动...！”

“我怕我动了你受不了。”

“不...不要脸！”

“嗯？那你看看我到底要不要脸呢。”说完崔始源就按住金钟云的腰开始不断地抽插。

“啊...你慢点！”

“这可是你让我动的。”

“啊...啊！崔...始源！你禽兽吗！”

“宝贝你说是就是吧。”

“出...出来！”

“那可不行哦，怎么可以你爽了就不管我了呢。”

“神经病！”

金钟云环住崔始源的脖子努力地让自己找到一个依靠的支点，他已经被崔始源干得说不出一句完整的话，只能发出断断续续的呻吟。

这对于崔始源来说完全就是上好的催情剂，崔始源起码在金钟云身体里待了半个小时才准备射。

“宝贝，我想射里面...”

“不行！”

“真的不行吗？”

“不行。”

“好吧…”

崔始源抽出自己的性器就射在了金钟云的小腹上，他看着那一片精液冲金钟云笑了笑然后勾住他脖子亲了一口。

“宝贝你真棒。”

“要点脸吧你。”

金钟云累得趴在崔始源胸口一动不动。

“崔始源，帮我拿一下相机。”

“怎么突然要相机？你坐好，别滑下去了。”

崔始源去车里取出相机又坐回了金钟云身边，他还没把上衣穿上，背上还能清晰地瞧见一场热烈性爱的痕迹。

“我就是觉得，你现在这样和星星很配。”

“给我看看呢。”

“不给。”

“好好好，那就不看。”

“反正很好看。”

车里暖黄的灯光扩散到车外，照片一眼看去仿佛那些星星都包裹着崔始源。

09  
两个人开到酒店已经是凌晨了，崔始源逮着金钟云洗了个澡才让人睡下，看着被窝里那张熟睡的脸崔始源突然有点舍不得让时间流逝。

接下来的五天时间两个人和一般情侣没什么差别，牵手，接吻，甚至上床。

当两个人拿着行李站在国内机场时，崔始源才终于意识到，这段关系到这里就该结束了。

“回家路上小心点。”

“你也是，再见啦崔始源。”

“嗯，再见。”

10  
在家休息了三天金钟云就拿着简历和资料去了新公司面试，踏进会议室的那一刻他以为自己是因为太想念崔始源而产生了什么幻觉。

“坐。”

“抱歉...”

金钟云脑子还有点懵，其他面试官让他拿出自己觉得拍的最好的几张照片时他才真的彻底清醒过来。

他从文件夹里拿出几张照片递给面前的那位面试官，听着他们就里传来“还不错”、“我觉得可以”的赞美声，他嘴角不自觉地翘了翘。

“金先生，你能说说为什么选这张照片吗？”

金钟云看到面试官递来的照片时只觉得两眼一黑，为什么这张被带出来了！

他抬头看了眼崔始源，发现他也在看自己。

算了，说就说。

“这张啊，因为......”

接下来说的一堆废话崔始源一句都没听进去，直到最后一句“一次很棒的旅行值得被记录下来”传入他的耳朵。

“就你了。”

“崔总，这...”

“我说就他了，嗯？”

“没问题没问题…”

“你们先出去吧，金先生你留一下。”

等到其他人都出了会议室金钟云才站起来走向崔始源。

“呀，崔总。”

“真没想到...”

“我也没想到呀。”

“你知道我想跟你说什么吗？”

“崔总你说。”

“下次我一定要射在里面。”

Fin.  
72


End file.
